User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 3 Part 2
(Yeah, i am SO sorry that i haven't done part 2 for long yup... Finally i can do it, so previous part uh is uh... Previous is pretty good, Steve teach Carson how to impress Jesse and this is where he will, i hope ya return btw and checks this yeah?...) *As Carson is on his way to Jesse, he suddenly meets her on the way* Jesse: Oh, hi Carson! Carson: O_O... Hello... <:) Jesse!... Jesse: K just... Wanted to ask ya something? Carson: Ok... Wait what? Just what? Jesse: Well... Idk if you want to but... Want to have a nice time at the restaurant? Carson: :O... :) Yes, sure! Jesse: Cool, let's go! *Inside the fancy restaurant, both of them have fancy looking clothes* Jesse: Ah, isn't it lovely, Carson? Carson: Yes, and your eyes is beautiful! Jesse: :O... Wow, ^^ Thx Carson, that was very sweet of ya! Carson: What would ya like to eat btw? Jesse: Let's have spaghetti! Carson: What to drink? Jesse: Water? Carson: Sure it works, and how about dessert? Jesse: So... *Jesse thinks something, suddenly so Jesse got some idea* Ice Cream! Carson: Wow, this is easy, ok so... WAITER! Waiter: Yes, sir? Carson: Me and my girlfriend would like to have spaghetti with water and ice cream is dessert! Waiter: Of course, coming right in time! Carson: Thank you! Jesse: :O Wait what? "Girlfriend?" Carson, what are you talking about? Carson: OH!... *Sweats and blushes* I uh... <:(... Gulp, nothing at all... *Suddenly spaghetti is placed on table* Waiter: Told ya it is right time, enjoy the food, my people! *Leaves* Carson: Ok, thank you sir! Jesse: Uh... It is only one plate of spaghetti... Carson: I know, let's share it! Jesse: Good idea, Carson! *As they eat, Carson puts a string of it on his mouth, he then stops the other side of same string in Jesse's mouth* Jesse: Carson, what are you doing? *Carson is sucking on the spaghetti string without Jesse doing it, he got the string all by himself* Carson: Whoops... Jesse: Whatever... We got only one glass of water, could i get it? Carson: Sure... *About to give it to Jesse, but since Jesse don't have fingers i guess?... Carson drops it and water splashes on Jesse's dress* Jesse: MY DRESS! Carson: <:(... Uh-Oh! Jesse: What did you do that for!? Carson: Sorry, i didn't know you lack fingers!... Let me... *He uses his paper to clean her dress* Jesse: Hey, i can do it myself! Carson: Sorry! Jesse: Ah well, at least we have ice cream... Carson: Yeah! *Carson puts ice cream on his mouth and then grabs Jesse's back of her head to have same ice cream in her mouth, still thinking of the ice cream being good like spaghetti, gosh ice cream being good but isn't spaghetti XD* Jesse: Huh? *Carson puts his lips around Jesse's* Jesse: :O... *Outside restaurant, Jesse seem confused* Carson: So what do we do now? Oh how about uh... Then about to go to your house yeah uh that is about... About good? Jesse: <:/ Sure, i guess why not??........ *Later at her house* Carson: So... What do you like to do? Jesse: Idk, what do ya wanna do? Carson: Play Minecraft? Right that is tho... Minecraft if ya have Minecraft? Jesse: So? Still of course i have Minecraft at home! Carson: So Jesse, so let's... *As they play Minecraft* Jesse: CARSON! HELP! The zombies are about to kill me! Carson: Sure, Jesse, just gotta fix the house first... *Jesse is chased by zombies inside the game however heh heh Carson is however done building but he was too late however, Jesse have been eaten by them* Jesse: -_-... Why didn't you help me!? Carson: Uh, idk i was... I had too... *He puts his arm around her* Jesse: :O... What? Carson: What is it? Jesse: :O... *Blushes* *Carson suddenly kisses Jesse again* Carson: It worked! ^^ Jesse: CARSON! Why did you kiss me after i died? Carson: So.... Where is your phone number, so ya can get calls from me? Jesse: Why would i do that after this day? Carson: What? No! You is not supposed to say that, you is supposed to say "Call me, Carson!" Jesse: Uh sorry but... *Carson shakes her hand quickly* Carson: Good, then ya agree... OK Thx Jesse! *Outside house* Jesse: Sigh, sorry Carson but... I can't give you my phone number, but because... I better not too! Carson: But... Jesse: No buts, because you is confusing to me, i am sorry but... It have to end this way... <:( Sorry, i hope your not sad... Carson: :O... :( No... *Turns back* Not at all ;(... *Leaves* Bye, Jesse! Jesse: <:( Bye... *At Steve's house again, his door knocks again* Steve: Oh, who could that be? *Opens door, Carson is there again* Steve: Oh, hi again, Carson! How did it go? Carson: >:/ THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, STEVE! Steve: <:(... What? Carson: YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, JESSE DIDN'T THINK I AM GOOD FOR HER, ALL THIS... SHE DIDN'T THINK I WAS WHAT YA SAID, I DID EVERYTHING YA TOLD ME... NOTHING WAS GOOD, I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! Steve: But... Carson! ;( Pls... Carson: No buts! >:( You have done enough lies! Steve: Carson! I am not a love expert ok!? I admit! Carson: Oh ya lied to me before then i knew you lied! Steve:... Sigh, i just... WANTED to help but... I am a bad friend... Carson: <:O... <:( Hm... Steve... I am... *Suddenly, Liber comes* Liber: Guys! GUYS! :O We better hurry! Herobrine got Jesse! Steve and Carson: WHAT!? :O... *Herobrine have Jesse in his flying machine* Herobrine: >:) MUAHAHAHAH! Jesse: ;( HEEEEELP! *End of Part 2, we will save Jesse!* Category:Blog posts